


Jamie, her Jamie.

by clexa_is_endgame47



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Au Pair, Comfort, Damie angst, Damie fluff, Damie in love, Dani Clayton - Freeform, Drama, F/F, Flowers, Hurt, Jamie - Freeform, Love, Pain, Post-Canon, argument, damie - Freeform, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_is_endgame47/pseuds/clexa_is_endgame47
Summary: Dani felt like any moment she was going to be consumed by her, that the lady was trying to reach the front of her mind, trying to touch the front of her heart, to graze the front of her soul and show herself. But each time, Jamie was right there, kissing her and keeping her heart fluttering and wild, her soul feeling like a child, and her mind, forever occupied with thinking about their ‘one day at a time’.orThe one where the lady takes over and causes them a whole lot of angst, hurt, and eventual comfort.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Jamie, her Jamie.

“Aye, you good over here?” Jamie asked Dani. She’d just shown her how to cut the stems of the new bunch of roses they’d brought into the shop this morning and so far Dani was doing a good job. But customers had entered and would soon want to check out with whatever they’d picked up, so Jamie asked Dani if she’d be fine by herself so that she could go over to the cash counter. 

Dani smiled and leaned in and kissed her lips. 

“I’m fine” she said and Jamie smiled proudly, kissed her sweet lips once more and went back out to the cash counter. 

Dani continued snipping off the stems, she’d begun to love helping out here in their little flower shop. Jamie was so passionate about plants, had always been. Dani fell in love with her even more, every time she would hear Jamie rant about a particular type of plant, or a strange flower, or a strange fern that needed extra love and care. 

Dani always thought she hit the jackpot with the gardener. 

Jamie’s careful hands, her caring nature, all of that love she had, she would pour all that nourishment into their relationship too. She cared for Dani with those same careful hands, with those eyes that observed every detail, every change, every new mood. 

Jamie was keen on learning her, and learning her well. Jamie put in the effort every time. And Dani hoped that Jamie saw she was just as in this too. Even though sometimes, the beast within Dani would take over, and show herself in a reflection, making Dani believe she doesn't have enough time left, sending her into panic, and making her want to remind Jamie that they don’t have time, she hoped that Jamie saw beyond that. She hoped Jamie knew that even if they had less time than most, that Dani was grateful to be spending each second with her. In her presence, in her aura, always within her peripheral vision. 

They made sure that no moment was wasted being upset, they would talk things out. As every couple should when learning one another. They were extra quick to solve their arguments or differences, find solutions, find ways to compromise or create a middle ground that worked for them both. Every moment spent with one another was beyond precious. They, like any other couple, were not promised forever. But they, unlike any other couple, knew exactly what would threaten their time together. In fact, most of the time, they were never even sure of a tomorrow. All they had, was today. And they would spend today in love. And if they got tomorrow. They would spend tomorrow in love.

Dani looked over towards the counter to watch Jamie interact with a couple who’d just come in and Jamie seemed to be explaining to them the difference between two breeds of the same flower, and how even though they looked so alike, it’s really the same flower. 

Dani smiled to herself. Jamie. Her Jamie. She thought about how she wanted to just go over right now and stand close. Maybe hold Jamie’s hand, maybe kiss her lips, maybe just be near her. Hear her voice up close. That beautiful accent, the way her vowels jumped in strange ways. Her presence had an all but calming effect on Dani. and Dani was so grateful for the company.

When Jamie had offered her company, kissing Dani’s knuckles as they linked their pinky fingers, all those years ago, Dani didn’t think it would make such a difference to her. But now she knew. Jamie was a special kind of magic in her life. A special kind of force that kept the beast away. At least most of the time. 

Because everytime she felt she was going to feel consumed by it, that the lady was trying to reach the front of her mind, trying to touch the front of her heart, to graze the front of her soul and show herself, Jamie was right there, kissing her and keeping her heart fluttering and wild, her soul feeling like a child, and her mind, forever occupied with thinking about their ‘one day at a time’. 

Dani chuckled to herself, thinking about the innumerous nights they’d spent, worshipping one another’s bodies, Jamie had taught her so much about her own needs and wants, Jamie had taught her what it meant to truly make love. 

Jammie’s hands were ever so gentle with her, always so soft against her skin, sometimes Dani wondered if Jamie had a rough side to her in bed, but she was more than satisfied with their love. Jamie was generous and bold, and brave, and more so between their sheets. 

Dani watched now, as Jamie’s hands dug out the soil from one of her flower pots, she was engrossed in shifting the plant from a small pot to a larger one, and Dani’s eyes were focused on those hands. 

Jamie’s hands were beautiful. Calloused from hard work, definitely, but that’s what made them utterly beautiful. 

Dani thought about what they always felt like against her skin, against the most sensitive parts of her, and shivered. She absolutely loved the texture of Jamie’s hands and fingers against her bare skin. 

Dani had to shake herself out of her thoughts when she felt a rush of moisture make its way between her legs. She blushed and then realized Jamie had caught her gaze. 

There it was that smile. That proud, half-smile, Jamie’s lip curling on one side. 

She knew it everytime Dani was thinking about it. That was the only explanation. Dani bit her lip and rolled her eyes and distracted herself with the roses again. 

It was like Jamie had come to become hyper-aware of Dani’s emotions, whereabouts, her demeanor. Jamie was an empath by nature, and so, naturally, a great listener, a great friend, a great and generous lover. 

Even after all these years, every time they made love, it felt like the first time, like they were learning, and exploring and feeling things for the first time, and that was the magic of Jamie. She made it fun, she made it sexy, she made it peaceful. 

“What’s on your mind, Poppins?” Jamie was suddenly beside her, and Dani smiled. 

“Nothing” 

“I saw your face, that look wasn’t nothing,” Jamie said. 

“What was it then?” Dani challenged, looking into Jamie’s soft brown eyes then.

And Jamie’s eyes seemed to quickly catch onto Dani’s darkened ones. 

“Wow” she said, chuckling

“What?” Dani asked. 

“Nothing” Jamie said with a wink, and walked away, but not before subtly pinching Dani’s butt cheek, leaving her laughing in delight. 

“Later, Poppins, I'll take care of you, later tonight,” she said as she went to the counter again. 

Dani was lost in her own world for a few minutes. And when she looked back around, she spotted Jamie behind the counter leaning forward over it, and speaking to a customer with a unique interest. 

Dani turned to watch closely. 

The woman was alone, she had long blonde hair and was wearing a purple sweater and jeans. And she reminded Dani a little of herself. The same height, built and hair. But Dani couldn’t see her face. 

Dani felt a slight uneasiness watching Jamie have a conversation with her. What was this? Jealousy right? Dani had felt jealousy before. Yea. that first time at the pub in Bly, the one right under Jamie’s flat. The bartender knew Jamie too well, and then Dani had felt jealous of their familiarity. Then their love was new, and uncertain. Now, well, now this feeling was unwelcome. But it was there. 

This was jealousy but mixed with something else. Indescribable angst. Dani felt sick to her stomach. The longer she watched the more sick she felt. 

She put the blade and the rose down, freeing her hands and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. But she couldn’t get her eyes off Jamie, who looked so delighted and intrigued talking with this woman. And she wasn’t sure if her mind was playing games with her, it had to be, but she could have sworn she just saw Jamie bite her lower lip, and her gaze slip to the woman’s lips. 

‘Jamie. No.’ Dani thought. 

Dani marched towards the exit. 

“Dani?” Jamie called out. Dani stopped right before the door. But refused to turn around. 

“Dani, are you okay?” Dani could hear her step closer, she had probably stepped out from around the corner and was carefully approaching her. 

“Poppins?” Jamie asked once more. 

“I’m fine. I just want to go home.” 

There was a pause. 

“Okay, umm, I’ll be right up with you” Jamie said. 

“No need. Take your time” Dani said, her tone clipped. She opened the store door and rushed out.

Dani rushed out and up the staircase of the building to their apartment, and as soon as she closed the door behind her, she found herself losing her calm, breathing hard and unable to get a grip over her emotions. 

She was really starting to believe her mind was playing tricks on her, Jamie, Her Jamie wasn’t like that. Jamie wouldn’t do that. Her Jamie loved her. And would love her until she was gone. Maybe even after. Right? Right. 

Dani felt bile rise in her throat at the idea of Jamie moving on. What if Jamie was beginning to realize that she would lose Dani soon enough, and she wanted to have a love that stays. A love that sticks around for an eternity. Dani couldn’t give her that. They’d both known it. 

Except, Jamie had never expressed a displeasure to that. She’d always been invested in their story, where others promised their lover a forever, Jamie promised them ‘one day at a time’. But Dani was sure she saw Jamie clearly down there in the store. She looked interested. Intrigued. In whomever that woman was. 

Dani was crying. Tears rolling down her eyes uncontrollably. She got up off the floor and went to the bathroom, and quickly turned the tap on, the cool water gushed into the sink, she cupped her palms, filled them with the cool water and splashed it on her face, willing the unease away, willing these feelings away, the anxiety, the uncertainty. She looked up into the mirror

And there she was. 

Dani screamed. But the scream now reached only the insides of her mind. She was looking at the lady. The beast had taken over. She was angry. And she felt betrayed. And she seemed to have been the one who’d planted the seed of doubt and the feelings of betrayal in Dani as a lure to take over her body completely. Now Dani felt trapped inside, while the lady’s rage was at the forefront. 

Dani heard the front door open. ‘No. No. Jamie. No. Pleaseeee.’ she screamed in thought. 

The lady walked out of the bathroom, and Dani saw her. ‘Jamie, oh Jamie, no please, stay away’ Dani pleaded from inside. She knew now. The lady had been playing games in her mind. She saw the opportunity to build a story of betrayal and then took over. Jamie hadn’t done anything wrong. 

‘No, Jamie, this is not me, IT’S HER! Jamie!’ Dani screamed from inside. But the lady was in control of Dani’s body now. The lady was standing before a worried looking Jamie who was slowly approaching. 

“Dani? Are you sure you’re okay?” Jamie asked. 

“How dare you?” the lady spat back through Dani’s lips. 

“Dani? What’s going on?” Jamie tried to approach closer. 

“How dare you betray me like that!?” the lady said through Dani. 

“What? Dani I don’t understand..” Jamie said.

“Do you think I’m blind, do you think you could just find someone new, right in front of my dying body?”

“Dani is this about the customer downstairs?” Jamie asked, looking concerned. 

The lady took a step closer to Jamie 

‘No NO!’ Dani cried from inside, trying her very best to bring herself back to the front, trying her very best to will her heart, mind and soul back into her own body. 

“Dani, she was just a customer, trust me, why would you think I’m looking for someone new, I have you Dani” Jamie said, 

“Get away from me!” the lady spat. 

“Dani…love...” Jamie said, reaching out carefully to hold Dani’s arm, she looks so worried, so concerned. 

‘NOOOO’ Dani cried bitterly,   
And the lady brought her hand up and slapped Jamie against the face. 

Dani gasped and cried inside, her heart broke inside, ‘JAMIE!’

  
When Jamie looked back up, she had tears in her eyes. It stung. It stung so bad.

Jamie stepped back. 

“Dani, I… let’s talk later, yea? you … uh… just cool down...” she said and then turned around and left, wiping a tear that fell as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her. 

Dani found it was her broken heart that watched her Jamie, her strong, brave, bold Jamie break, and that willed herself back. 

And the minute she felt herself return to her body, her soul, and heart, she looked down at the hand that had just slapped Jamie and collapsed to the floor, staring at it, still feeling the tingly sensation of having hit someone, the only one in the world she loved so much. 

“Jamie…” she cried. What had she done? 

  
It was 8 pm now. Dani sat at the edge of the bed. Their bed. She heard the front door open. She heard Jamie walking around in the living room, probably putting the cash from the day into the locker. 

Dani waited. 

When the bedroom door opened, and Jamie walked in, she didn’t look at Dani. She simply moved to their wardrobe, pulled out a loose t-shirt and fresh underwear and made her way to the bathroom. 

Dani watched her closely. 

Once she was in the bathroom. Dani waited again. 

When Jamie came out 15 minutes later, smelling of soap and detergent. Dani tried to get her attention. 

“Jamie?” she called on softly, so vulnerable. 

Jamie moved about swiftly, ignoring Dani’s voice. She first dried the ends of her hair that had gotten slightly wet while she had showered. Then threw the towel in the laundry basket. She brushed her teeth when she was in, and now went over to their dresser to put on some moisturizing cream.   
When she turned around, she moved slowly but finally came to stand about five feet away from where Dani was sitting on the bed. 

“Dani, we should talk.” she said. 

Dani’s heart broke at the way Jamie would not look at her. Her heart broke at how far she stood from her. 

“Jamie…” Dani said gently, rising to her feet and rushing to close the distance between them, but Jamie flinched as soon as Dani brought her hand up to caress Jamie’s face. No, she had never wanted this to happen between them. Jamie was scared of her. Scared that she’d strike her again. 

“It’s me… Dani” Dani said, her eyes red-rimmed from crying, and her heartbroken from the fact that Jamie would not look at her. 

“Why did you… Dani why would you…?” Jamie couldn’t get the words out. 

“She took over, Jamie. It wasn’t me. She took over. Her rage! I couldn’t control it. I was trapped. I was, I was…” Dani was losing her breath, she was losing all control over her breathing, slowly falling back into a panic, her fingers felt frozen, her muscles were tightening, she couldn’t move her hands. “I was… I was...” she tried. 

“Shhhh” Jamie was looking at her with fear and concern now. But she was looking at her. And she was touching her, she was holding her, Jamie’s hand reached behind Dani’s head and brought it close, hiding her face into the crook of Jamie’s neck …

“Shhh, Dani, Dani, I’m here… we’re okay… we’re okay… shhh” Jamie comforted, her arms wound around Dani’s body, stroking her back soothingly. Jamie’s magical hands soothing her, taking care of her, telling her they were okay. 

When she could finally breathe easy, she noticed how Jamie was humming a soft tune to her, swaying them like they were slow dancing, Jamie, her Jamie. 

“She took over, Jamie. I tried. I tried so hard… but she hurt you… I hurt you…” 

Jamie now pulled away to look into Dani’s eyes. Dani was grateful for the moment. To look into her lover’s calming gaze. 

Jamie’s hands held her face so lovingly. “It’s okay. It’s us, now. It’s you and me, now,” she said. 

“I didn’t want you to get hurt, I didn’t want her to touch you, but she hit you...” Dani said, her hand softly coming up to the cheek that the lady had hit. 

Dani softly stroked her skin with her thumb, she leaned in and kissed Jamie’s skin there. Peppering kisses all along her cheek.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” she whispered as she showered Jamie’s whole side of the face with kisses, wanting to make sure she knew, she respected her, she adored her, she loved her beyond measure, and she in her right mind would never hurt Jamie that way. 

“Dani…” Jamie whispered. 

“I’m sorry.” Dani said again. 

“Dani, but what about you, did you think I was… did you think I was interested in someone else?” 

Dani searched her eyes, was Jamie scared that Dani thought less of her? 

Dani closed her eyes and tried to take herself back to that moment. No. it had been the lady all along. 

“Jamie, I think… I think she had been betrayed in her lifetime. I think her lover took another when she was still alive… that’s probably why…” Dani tried to explain it. 

“So she…” 

“She was trying to fight me, to prove that you were doing the same to me, and she fought to take that rage out, to let it out… on you…” Dani said. 

“Oh Dani…” Jamie said, bringing her forehead to hers. 

“You believe me right, Jamie, you believe me, don’t you?” Dani sounded so unsure, so scared that Jamie would think she was making this up, that she had actually hit Jamie. 

“I wouldn’t ever doubt you, Jamie, I wouldn’t hit you, I’d never raise my hand on you, you know that,” Dani said, desperately. 

Jamie’s lips found Dani’s and they felt their tears fall to their lips as they kissed, their hearts felt so heavy and the kiss was doing some bit to ease the tension. 

“Of course I believe you, love, I just… I was scared all day, I was scared I’d hurt you, and I was scared I did something wrong, and I couldn’t believe I’d made you that angry, nothing made sense to me…” Jamie explained. 

Dani kissed her cheek, kept her lips connected there, wound her arms tighter around Jamie, wanting to make sure she was only emanating love, 

“No one’s… no one’s raised a hand on me since… well since foster care…” Jamie said. 

And Dani felt a new rush of emotion creep through her veins and squeeze at her heart.

“Oh Jamie…I’m so sorry...” Dani said again. 

Jamie buried her face into the side of Dani’s hair, breathing her in, and letting her hand roam her body. 

Dani saw it as her way of bringing herself back to the present. 

“How did you bring yourself back?” Jamie then asked into the crook of her neck and placed small kisses along Dani’s collar bone. 

“I don’t know...” She choked on a sob. “The minute you walked out that door, I felt my heartache so bad, so bad, and then suddenly I was on the floor, crying, holding my knees up to my chest, and the lady was gone. She’d done what she’d needed to. She’d hurt you, the one person I love more than my own life, Jamie.” Dani said. 

Dani felt Jamie’s hands stroke down her hair soothingly, how had she ever seen anything but love. Jamie would never betray her. 

“I’d never betray you Dani. God knows, I know we may not have forever, but we have today. And when we wake up tomorrow, we’ll have tomorrow. And there’s no one I want to spend this moment with, that’s not you. I just want you Dani Clayton. Just you,” Jamie said the last words, pulling away to look into Dani’s eyes, the blue one and then the brown one, and then the blue one again, she leaned in and kissed her and her hands quickly explored down under Dani’s baggy t-shirt. 

“Let’s go to bed?” Jamie asked. 

“Hmm?” Dani asked, unable to form any coherent thought each time Jamie kissed her in this manner. 

Dani gasped when she felt Jamie lift her up in her arms and take her to bed. 

“Jamie, I love you,” Dani said, watching as Jamie took off her own t-shirt, revealing her bare skin underneath and her boyshorts, that Dani would soon make sure were thrown across to the other end of the room. 

“I love you too Dani, only you, always you.” 


End file.
